Kung Fu Panda - shrunk
by LadyPeach7
Summary: Since Shifu was betrayed by Tai Lung, is Po his favorite pupil now. The red panda is always very worried about his apprentice. So, how we know it from some episodes. KFP: Awesomeness. What would happen, if Po is a baby again? Will Shifu take care of him? This story is from Detective Conan movie.
1. Chapter 1

Po and Tigress trained in the training hall. Tigress trained with the Jade turtle of wisdom. Po trained with the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors.

Tigress: *landed softly on the floor of the training hall and stretched* Po! I am taking a break! Are you coming with!

Po: Eeeeh ... No thanks, Tigress. I train a little.

Tigress: Ok! As you wish! *leaves the training hall*

Po: *continued to train, until Shifu came* Master Shifu! Is it okay if I continue in 2 hours with the training? I must help my father!

Shifu: Well, Panda! This means then, that...

Po: *interrupted him* Ok! See you in 2 hours, Bye! *ran out of the hall*

Shifu: Po! Wait! *thought* I don't know why, but as Po ran out of the hall, I felt at that moment, a stab in my heart. It was, as if he would disappear forever from my life! It was, as if I would never see him again! *looked sadly after him*

Po came to the village and wanted to go to his father in the noodle restaurant, when he noticed some wolf bandits. The bandits ran into an alley and Po followed them. They stopped and discussed a raid. Po hid and overheard them.

Wolf 1: Men! Today we get a good booty. Here is the plan of our chef!

Po: *watched and whispered* I wonder, what they are planning now? *heard a noise behind him, turned around and got a blow on the head. He fainted*

Bandits: Hmmm ... ?

Wolf Chief: I think, the panda has spied on you, guys!

Wolf 1: *ran to him* This is the Dragon Warrior! Don't worry, boss. I'll kill him! *took his sword out*

Wolf Chief: Not so fast. I have something better! *took a bottle out* Here is a poison, that will kill him! *grabbed Po by the fur, picked his head up and forced him to drink the poison* Goodbye, Dragon Warrior! Hey Hey Hey! *ran with the other bandits away*

Po: *lay on the ground and fought against the pains until he screamed* AAAAAAAAAAH...!


	2. Chapter 2

Po woke up and rubbed his head. He had big headache, as if it were 1000 bee stings.

Po: Oh, man! My head is killing me. *he stood up and noticed that he was naked. His pants lay on the ground* What's going on? Why is my pants too big?

On the ground was a puddle. Po looked his mirror image and was shocked. He was a cute little baby panda.

Po: I'm a baby panda? I AM A BABY PANDA? That can't be! This is a nightmare! Even my panda belly is gone! I have to look for Dad. He will recognize me. *tried to run, but fell on the ground* Great! Then I have to crawl to the noodle restaurant. *crawled to the restaurant and noticed, that all the people found him cute*

Mrs. Yung: Awwwwww, he's sooooo cute!

Mr. Zeng: A cute little guy.

Po: *crawled on until he reached his father*

Mr. Ping: Awwwwwww, how cute you are! Who are you, little guy? Where is your mom?

Po: Aga taga Babata ... (Dad, it's me!)

Mr. Ping: *didn't understand* Awwwww, you remind me of Po, as he was so small, like you! He was also cute! * watched the baby panda in his green eyes and was shocked* PO? IS THAT YOU!

Po: *looked frustrated at his father* Abata baguaa ... (You've finally recognized me!)

Mr. Ping: *was shocked* Oh, Po! What happened? You're a baby again!

Po: Haba gatu aba ... (I don't know it, Dad!)

Mr. Ping: I don't understand you, Po!

?: Mr. Ping?

Mr. Ping: *turned around and noticed Shifu* Oh, good day, Master Shifu! How can I help you?

Shifu: I am looking for Po! He has promised, that he will continue in 2 hours with the training. He has said, that he must help you. Is he here?

Mr. Ping: I'm sorry, Master Shifu. Po isn't here.

Shifu: *was angry* Then he lied to me? How could he lie to his master?

Po: *crawled to Shifu* Gata gua bata ... (I'm here, Master!)

Shifu: *noticed the baby panda* Awwww, what a cute little sprout! *stroked lovingly his head*

Po: Gata gaba Babata ... (Master, It's me!)

Mr. Ping: *looked sad and whispered* Oh, Po!

Shifu: *heard him* Did you say Po?

Mr. Ping: *was in panicked* No. I said Opo. His name is Opo.

Po: Gaba ... (What?)

Shifu: Opo? A strange name! Where are his parents?

Mr. Ping: I don't know. He crawled to me. Pandas like me. He he he he he. Could you take him? I have to work. I don't have time to take care of him.

Shifu: Of course, Mr. Ping. I'll take good care of him. Until his parents pick him up. Come with me, Opo.

Po: *looked at his father* Gaba tugaba ... (What are you doing, Dad?)

Mr. Ping: Go with Shifu. He take care of you.

Po sighed and crawled behind Shifu to the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Shifu walked the training hall. Po crawled after him. Shifu always had to stop every 5 feet and help Po to get up the stairs.

Tigress: *trained, as she noticed Shifu with the baby panda* Good evening, Master. Who is this little panda?

Shifu: I don't know, Tigress. He crawled to Mr. Ping. Apparently, the pandas like him.

Tigress: *came closer, picked Po up and looked at him * He looks like Po!

Po: Aga baba ... (That's me, kitty!)

Shifu: *smiled at Tigress* Don't be silly, Tigress! Po is a grown panda.

Tigress: *sniffed at Po* He smell, like Po!

Shifu: I think all pandas smell, like Po!

Po: *was offended* Baka gutaba ... (I'm unique, master!)

Tigress: What's his name?

Shifu: His name is Opo! And I'll bathe him now. He desperately needs a bath.

Po: *was shocked* Baku kaba ... (Master Shifu wants to bathe me? I think I'm dreaming!)

Shifu: Opo! Come with me! *walked to the Jade Palace and Po followed him*

Tigress: *looked after them* Hmmmm... This reminds me of Tai Lung!

In Jade Palace, Zeng had prepared a bath for Po. But Po tries to say Shifu, who he really was.

Shifu: Opo! Be a good panda and come bathe!

Po had an idea. He went to the Urn of Whispering Warriors to break it.

Shifu: Opo? What are you doing?

Po grinned at Shifu.

Shifu: Oh, no! Opo! Don't do that!

But it was too late. Po broke the urn.

Urn: I hate my life!

Po: Gabata... (Oh, shut up!)

Shifu: *was very angry, but didn't show his anger* Opo! Bad panda! Be careful next time. You could hurt yourself. *looked lovingly at Po and stroked his head*

Po: *sighed* Bakaga... (I give up!)

Shifu bathed Po in a tub and scrubbed his fur. Po was pampered.

Po: Batabaga ... (Well, maybe it's not so bad to be a baby! He he he he he!) ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

In the evening all sat in the kitchen. Po would normally have to cook the food. So, Shifu had to cook . He was very worried about Po, because he wasn't back yet.

Tigress: Master? Po should cook today ?

Shifu: Yes, but he's not back yet. So I have to cook today.

Po: *sat in a baby chair and pouted* Agabatabu... (This is so embarrassing!)

Viper: Awwwww, he's sooooo cute! And his green eyes! Just like Po.

Shifu: *poured everyone the noodle soup and sat next to Po to feed him* Come, Opo! Open your mouth! A spoonful for Shifu ! *fed him, so like he had fed Tai Lung*

Five: *looking worried*

Po: *sighed and let feed himself by Shifu* Ammmmmm...

Shifu : *smiled proudly* That's a good boy! And a spoonful for Aunt Tigress!

Tigress: What? Aunt?

Shifu: Tigress! Calm down! He's still a baby!

Tigress: I'm sorry, Master! *calmed down*

Shifu: *continued to feed Po* If you have eaten, Opo, then I'll search some clothes for you.

Po: Baka batabu... (Hopefully, you don't put me in diapers!)

After the meal, Shifu looked clothes for Po. But there was no suitable clothes for him. So, Shifu had to sew the clothes.

After 2 hours he was done. He tried to put Po a green pants, but for Po was that too embarrassing. He screamed and struggled.

Shifu: Opo! There's no reason to scream! * tried to calm him down*

Po: *pouted* Kaba taba babu ... (You would scream too, if you would know, whom you want to put the pants on!)

Shifu: *used his Kung Fu skills and put him the pants on* So, that was not so bad, right Opo?

Po: *rolled his eyes* Abakabu... (Blowhard!)

Shifu: It's time to sleep. Come with me!

Po: *crawled behind him*

Po was allowed to sleep in Shifu's room. Shifu covered him with a blanket and lay down next to him.

Shifu: *stroked Po's head* Good night, Opo!

Po: *sighed and yawned* Baquba... (Good night, Master!)


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning all sat in the kitchen and had breakfast. Po sat in the baby chair again and pouted. Shifu fed him baby food. Tigress was very jealous, because Shifu hadn't cared for her so, when she was little. She didn't show her anger and drank her tea. Shifu was very worried about Po, because he was not back yet.

Shifu: I'm very worried about the panda! Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper! Find him! I'll stay here and take care of Opo.

Tigress: *snarled and gave the honor* Yes, Master Shifu! *stood up and accidentally touched her cup with the tea. The cup tipped and the hot tea landed on Po.

Po screamed in pain and couldn't hold his tears back.

Po: WAAAAAAAAAH ... (Aaaah. .. That hurts!)

Shifu: *quickly got cold water and cooled Po's burned wounds* Tigress! Can't you watch out?

Tigress: I'm sorry, Master!

Shifu: Go and find Po!

Tigress: *bowed and left*

Shifu tried to calm Po down.

Shifu: Sssssh...

Po: Waaaaababaka... (It hurts so much!)

Shifu: Sssssh... Calm down, Opo. *hugged and comforted him*

Sssssssssssh... I'm here. Sssssh...

Po stopped screaming and he felt a little embarrassed, that his master gave him a hug. Shifu had never hugged him. If Po wanted to hug him, Shifu always dodged and appeared mysteriously behind him. (KFP 2).

Shifu: *sang for him a calming song*

Stop crying

And take my hand

Hold it tight

All will be alright

I will protect you

I am here for you

Don't be afraid...

You are so small

And yet so strong

I hold you in my arms

Nice and warm

From now we're inseparable

I am here for you

Don't be afraid...

Because, my heart belongs to you

Yes, my heart belongs to you

Now and forever...

My heart belongs to you

Now you're here with me

Because my heart belongs to you

Just yours...

Po yawned and fell asleep, because as a baby he always felt tired.

Shifu: *smiled proudly and stroked Po's head* Sleep well, my little Opo! And don't worry! I'm here!


	6. Chapter 6

In the afternoon Shifu trained with the Five in the hall. Po was allowed to sit on the ground and watch. It make him crazy to see the five by the training.

Po: *pouted* Waka ba dub ata (The Five can do Kung Fu, and I don't? I want to go back to my old state!) *had an idea. He crawled to the rubber dummy*

Dummy: *saw him and thought* (That will be fun! He he he he he!)

Shifu: *noticed, that Po crawled to the dummy* Opo! Be brave and sit down again!

Po: *didn't listen to Shifu and sat next to the dummy. He grinned at Shifu and pick his black paw up to hit the dummy* Bawa akaba Tabua batu (I've just eaten, Master. But later, my Kung Fu will be certainly better!)

Dummy: *grinned* Are you tired of life, Panda?

Po: *rolled his eyes* I hate you, too, dummy!

Dummy: I love you, too!

Shifu: Opo! No! Don't hit the dummy!

Tigress: *grinned and whispered* Just hit it!

Shifu: Tigress, I've heard it! Opo! Be brave and come to me! Don't hit the dummy!

Dummy: *grinned and whispered* Come on! Hit me! I know you want it!

Po: *growled* Wab abu (Shut up!)

Dummy: *provoked him* I think, as a grown Panda, you have hit me better!

Po: *was angry* Bawma Aduba (Shut up!)

Dummy: *grinned* Ladies and gentlemen! I present you "The Dragon Warrior" as baby!

Po: *seethed in rage* Bakutaba (Ok, that's enough!)

Shifu: Opo! No!

Po: *hit with all his strength the dummy* Gabtabuaba * (Take that, you freak!)

Dummy: *tipped back and hit Po with full force back* Take that back, Dragon Warrior baby!

Po flew and landed on Tigress. Tigress lay on the ground and Po sat on her.

Tigress: *whispered* I hate Pandas!

Po: Watabaka (Don't complain, Kitty! Now I weigh 117 pounds less!

Shifu: *ran to Po* Opo! Are you okay?

Po: Mabawa (Yes, Master!)

Shifu: Be more careful in the future, little panda! *stroked Po's head *

Dummy: *whispered* Funny! At the first meeting, the old red panda was happy, that I beat the panda!

Po: *growled* Mawabaka (The last word hasn't been spoken, you freak!)

Dummy: First you have to grow up, Dragon Warrior baby!

Po: *gave a death glare* Mabadaba (I hate you!)

Dummy: I love you too!


	7. Chapter 7

In the evening the five were looking for Po. But he was gone without a trace. Shifu was very worried about his favorite pupil.

Shifu: Where can he be? He had promised me yesterday, that he will come back.

Po: *lay next to the moon pool and played in boredom with the peach blossoms* Waba kabat aubabau (Now I behave like a baby! I'm going crazy!)

Shifu: Opo! Come to uncle Shifu! I have bamboo juice for you!

Po: *crawled to him and saw, that Shifu held a baby bottle in his hand* Wab ama bu (Oh, no I do not!) *crawls quickly away from him*

Shifu: *quickly ran to him, used his Kung Fu skills and held the bottle at his mouth* Come, Opo! Drink this! You must eventually be big and strong!

Po: *looked at him in frustration* Maba mawa ba (You mean, big and fat!)

Shifu: *smiled lovingly at him* Come on, Opo! The bamboo juice is healthy for you!

Po: *sighed* Mawaba ba duba (What should I do next to make the master happy?) *drank the juice*

Shifu: *stroked Po's headed* Good boy! After this you make a nap! And tomorrow, I'll teach you to walk!

Po: *drank the juice and yawned* Wuaaaaaaa...

Shifu: Awwwww, you're tired? Come in my room. I'll cover you with a blanket and then you will sleep well.

Po followed Shifu in the room, lay down on the bed and Shifu covered him.

Shifu: *gave him a kiss on the forehead* Sleep well, Opo! I'll be back later! I must train with the five! *left the room*

Po tried to sleep, when he suddenly felt severe pain. It was, as if his heart would burst into 1000 pieces.

PO: *screamed* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!


	8. Chapter 8

Po lay unconscious on the ground. When he woke up, he noticed that something was wrong. His baby clothes were torn.

Po: *stood up and noticed, that his panda stomach was back* I 'm back? I'm back? I'M BACK, BABY! Finally, I can tell everything Shifu and the five. *ran to the training hall*

In the training hall Shifu trained with the five. As Po arrived, were all pleased to see him.

Po: The Dragon Warrior is back, guys!

All: Po? POOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tigress: *ran to him and hugged him* YOU ALIVE! *let go of him and was embarrassed* Eeeeeh... And I'm very happy about that.

Po: *smiled* Thank you, Tigress!

Shifu: *also ran to him* Panda! Are you okay?

Po: *smiled* Yes, Master!

Shifu: *looked at the five* Did you hear that? He's fine!

Five: ^ _ ^

Shifu: *made a happy face* I was just wondering! *looked at him angrily and gave him a headbutt* YOU IDIOT! Do you know how worried I was about you? *knocked him on the ground and choked him* How could you do this to me? I thought I am your master and that you have respect for me!

Po: *couldn't breathe* Don't make big riot! I'm fine! I feel like reborn!

Shifu: *pressed harder on his neck* How bad! Because I'll kill you now!

Po: I'm sorry, Master!

Shifu: *picked him up and threw him on the ground, like in the first movie * Do something like that never again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

Tigress: *laughed and copied Shifu* Do you understand him?

Shifu: *grabbed Po by the nostrils* I asked you if you understood me?

Po: *said with a squeaky voice* Yes, Master!

Shifu growled and threw him out of the hall. Po landed hard on the ground.

Po: *yelped in pain* Ouch... Well, at least it's not the stairs!

Shifu: *came out of the hall and yelled at him* Don't give me more ideas, Panda!

Po: *whispered* I think the Wuxi Finger Hold is worse.

Shifu: *yelled at him again* Did you say something?

Po: Eeeeh... No!

Shifu: *walked to him* That is a shame. It is a shame for all the powers of a master. I'm going to Opo, to calm me down!

Po: *frightened and whispered* Oh, no!

Shifu: I said Opo! And not Ono! But before I go to him, I would know from you, where you were!

Po: *smiled sheepishly* He he he he he... Well,...


	9. Chapter 9

Shifu: I want to know where you were!

Po: Well, I was...

Shifu: *interrupted him* Why do you make always trouble, Panda? Why can't you be like Opo? He is a child more mature than you!

Po: *thought* Great! He has taken me as a baby in his heart! When I tell him, that I'm Opo, he would kill me. And it will break his heart!

Shifu: Are you listening to me?

Po: Yes, Master! I had been in the bamboo forest and I have beaten a few bandits!

Shifu: *calmed down* Ok! Enough for today! Tomorrow you will train all day!

Po: *sighed* Yes, Master! *felt suddenly severe pain* Aaaaarrgh...

Shifu: *looked worried at him* Panda? Are you okay?

Po: *fought against the pain* Yes, Master! I feel goo... Aaaaarrrgh...

Tigress: Po? What's wrong with you?

Shifu: Are you in pain, Panda?

Po: *breathed heavily* It's ok, Master! Aaaarrgh ... *thought* No, I can't turn back to Opo! Not in front of Shifu! I have to get out of here! *ran with his last strength to the door and left the entrance of the training hall*

Shifu ran after him. When he was at the door, he heard a loud scream.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!

Shifu: PO! *ran out and noticed, that Opo sat on the floor and cried* Opo?

Po: *tried to calm down and looked at Shifu* Waka buma (Hey, Master!)

Shifu: *went to him and stroked his head * What are you doing here, Opo? Have you had a nightmare? Awww, come here. Uncle Shifu comforts you! *hugged him* Have you maybe seen a big fat panda?

Po: *pointed with his finger in the direction to the village* Wabaka (He ran that way!)

Shifu: *sighed* I hope he's okay. Come Opo! We go to sleep!

Po: *sighed and crawled after him* Maba waka (Yes, Master!)

Tigress: *looked thoughtfully* Hmmmmmmmm... No, It can't be….or maybe…


	10. Chapter 10

Shifu and Po returned to the palace. Shifu noticed just now, that Po wasn't wearing pants.

Shifu: Opo! Have you taken the pants off? *went with him into the room and saw, that his pants was torn* Opo! I see you don't like pants! Now I have to sew a new one!

Po: *looked cute at him* Amaba (I'm sorry, Master!)

Shifu: *looked lovingly at him* Aww, you're so cute, that I can't be mad at you. *stroked his head and gave him a hug*

Tigress came in, saw that Shifu hugged Po and was angry.

Tigress: Master?

Shifu: *looked at her* Yes, Tigress? How can I help you?

Tigress: I need to talk to you!

Shifu: About what?

Tigress: About him! *pointed at Po*

Shifu: About Opo? What about him?

Tigress: *growled* It's not Opo! It's Po!

Shifu: What?

Po: *thought* I'm dead!

Tigress: I'm sorry, Master, but it's true. This little panda, is Po!

Shifu: How do you figure?

Tigress: *showed Po's pants* I have found the pants in the bushes! Because when Po was gone, the little panda appeared! That means, he's Po!

Shifu: *looked at Po*

Po: *looked cute at Shifu*

Shifu: *sighed* Tigress! Can it be, that you're jealous?

Tigress: What? Jealous? Noooooo!

Shifu: I'm sorry, that I was strict in your childhood. But that doesn't mean, that you Opo pull into it!

In addition, Po always loses his pants!

Tigress: I don't think, that Po would run around without pants!

Shifu: *growled and yelled at her* Enough now, Tigress! Your jealousy has gone too far!

Tigress: But, Master!

Shifu: I said, Enough! *calmed down* I'll go to the village and buy baby food for Opo. And you'll take care of him. Do you understand me? Daughter!

Tigress was shocked. Shifu had never called her like that.

Tigress: *bowed* Yes, Master!

Shifu: I'm counting on you, Tigress! Don't disappoint me! *walked away *

Tigress: Don't worry, Master! *turned around and looked at Po with an evil smile* I'll take good care of him! He He He! ^_^

Po: *looked scared at her and thought* (I'm so dead!) O_O


	11. Chapter 11

Tigress: *walked to Po* Come to Aunt Tigress, Opo. Or should I say better, Po?

Po: *crawled back* Waba gaba (Tigress, he he he! Have you lost a few pounds? Looks good on you!?)

Tigress: Don't be shy. I'll take good care of you.

Po: Mabawaba (Better not!) *crawled to the moon pool*

Tigress: I said come here! *ran after him*

Po: *had reached the pool and dived*

Tigress: *sat on the ground, next to the pool, and waited, like a cat, which waiting for a fish* Come, little panda.

Po: *sat under water couldn't breathe more longer*

Tigress: I'm waiting!

?: Tigress? What are you doing!

Tigress turned around and noticed Shifu, who looked angry at her.

Shifu: What are you doing? *ran to the pool* Opo? Opo! Come here, my little boy!

Po *came up and breathed heavily * Eche .. eche ... eche ...

Shifu: Are you crazy, Tigress? You have almost killed him!

Tigress: I'm sorry, Master. But he is Po!

Shifu: I have enough, Tigress! Tomorrow you will clean up the hall! I trusted you, Tigress!

Tigress: *growled* But he's Po! And I'll prove it. *ran away*

Shifu: Tigress! Come back! *sighed* Oh, daughter. Why do you make your life so difficult?

Po: *looked sadly at Shifu* Wabamaba (I'm sorry, Master!)

Shifu: *stroked Po's head* Ssssssh, Uncle Shifu is with you!

Po: Mbawakabu (Thank you, Master!)


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, after Shifu had fed Po, he combed Po's fur.

Po: *felt spoiled* Mawaba (This is paradise!)

Shifu: You have a very beautiful coat, Opo! Today I will teach you to walk. And after that, I'll teach you Kung Fu!

Po: Mab avaga (You don't have to do that, because I can it!)

The doors of the Jade Palace opened and Tigress came in.

Shifu: *looked strictly at her* Tigress, if you start it again, that Opo is Po, then I will punish you even harder.

Tigress: *took a bottle out* I will prove to you that he is Po. *walked to Po*

Po: *hid behind Shifu*

Shifu: *protected Po* Tigress! Stop it. Or, I have to fight against you!

Tigress: If I want to bring the truth to light, then I'll have to fight against my master.

Shifu fought each other. Po sat on the floor and looked shocked.

Po: *thought* OMG! What have I done?

Shifu defeated Tigress and pushed her on the ground.

Shifu: Tigress! Stop it. Or, I'll hurt you more.

Tigress: *lay exhausted on the floor and looked at Po* Do you really want to be a baby? You are the Dragon Warrior, Po. The valley need you.

Shifu: *pressed harder* Tigress, I said stop it!

Po: *sighed and crawled to Tigress. He opened his mouth so Tigress fed him with the bottle * Bavagaba (Feed me, Tigress!)

Shifu: Opo? What are you doing?

Tigress: *gave him the antidote* I hope it helps.

Shifu: O_O

Po: *screamed in pain* AAAAAAAAAH...!

Shifu: Tigress! What did you do?

Tigress: I did the right!

Po fought against the pain and evolved back to his old state. His baby clothes were torn and he was naked.

Tigress: *turned around and threw his pants* Put this on, please!

Po: Thank you, Tigress.

Shifu: *was shocked to see his favourite pupil* Po?

Po: *bowed* Master! I'm sorry!

Shifu: You were all the time Opo?

Po: Yes, Master. But listen to m...

Shifu: *growled and punched him in the stomach* Arrrgh...!

Po: Ouch!...

Shifu left angry the Jade Palace.

Po: *looked after him* Master!

Tigress: *put her paw on Po's shoulder* Let him! He wants to be alone!

Po: *looked sadly after Shifu and whispered* I'm sorry, Master!


	13. Chapter 13

Po and Tigress were in the Jade Palace and waited until Shifu came back. But he didn't return.

Po: *asked by Tigress* Tigress? How did you know, that I was Opo?

Tigress: *grinned* When you fought against the dummy, reminded me of your first day. And finally with the pants. So, I knew, that you are the Dragon Warrior! *hugged him and clung to him* I've missed you!

Po: *blushed* O/O Yes, I've missed you, too. *stood up* Excuse me, but I must speak with Shifu! O/O

Tigress: *smiled* Ok. But be careful. Master Shifu shows the teeth today!

Po: *smiled back* Thank you, Tigress for the warning! *ran away to find Shifu*

At sacred peach tree...

Shifu sat with a broken heart next to the tree and played his flute. Po came to him and sat down carefully next to him.

Po: Master?

Shifu: What do you want, Opo? Or should I better say, Po?

Po: *sighed* Master, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid to hurt your feelings. I didn't want to hurt you, Master. I am your pupil and I respect you.

Shifu: *sighed sad* I miss Opo!

Po: *looked at him* You don't have to, Master! Because Opo is here.

Shifu: *looking at him* Hmmm...?

Po: He's sitting next to you. And Opo missed you, too, Master. I know I can't make you proud, Master. But I am that, what I am. A big, fat panda. I just hope, that you forgive me, Master Shifu. *bowed*

Shifu: *smiled proudly* You have spoken very wisely, Panda. I'm proud of you. I was always proud of you. Even, when you brought me my inner peace back. *put his paw on Po's chest* I know, what goes on in your heart. You always do the right. Even for your master.

Po and Shifu gave the honor and bowed.

Po: *asked shyly* Can I keep the pants?

Shifu: What pants?

Po: My baby pants?

Shifu: Oh, you mean this pants! No, I can't give you the pants. You'll tear the pants.

Po: Why do you need it?

Shifu: And why do you need it?

Po: As a souvenir.

Shifu: Panda, the only souvenirs we collect here are bloody knuckles and broken bones.

Po: Do you want to get rid of me again?

Shifu: *grinned* Maybe.

Po: Heyyyyyyy...!

The two masters went happy back to the Jade Palace.

End!


End file.
